Body sushi
by Beizanten
Summary: Body sushi kink


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If not they will be tone of gay sex in the movie. And by gay sex I mean Charles/Erik and Hank/Alex, maybe even Charles/Alex, Eric/Alex and foursome between the young mutant boys.

Genre: Romance

Warning: NC 17 slash.

My recent illusion chapter is crap so I'm taking a long break from writing it and writing sex one shots

A thousand thanks for Kathryn for helping commenting on my story.

Intro: What is Body Sushi?

Body Sushi is the most exclusive form of serving sushi one can imagine. It is a contemporary form of the two traditional ways of serving sushi or sashimi: Nyotaimori ( 女体盛り), literally translated as "presentation of the female body" or "served on a woman" and Nantaimori (男体盛り), which refers to presentation on the male body. Whether the model is a man or a woman, it is the human body that is treated as the most sophisticated crockery one may afford.

Alex Hank body sushi

When Alex bluntly said he want to eat sushi on top of Hank's naked body, the brunet is bewildered but who is he to deny his lover. Alex likes to try new things and their sex was AMAZING. Even though they have been together for more than a year, Hank is still amazed that sex can be that good. It was like diving into a bowl of melted chocolate and finding a liquid rainbow at the bottom. They can't get enough of each other. Hank can't stop smiling. Nothing else matter but Alex.

That is how Hank lay naked on the rug. Relaxing into the softness of the rug and the feel of the pillow at his neck, he watched his partner undress and felt himself getting hard just from doing so.

He knelt next to Hank and opened the boxes. He poured a dish of soya and mixed some of the wasabi paste into it. Taking up a pair of chopsticks, he started to set out the beautiful morsels of sushi on his lover's chest and stomach. He laid out a dish of pickled ginger. Then he ran a finger loaded with wasabi over Hank's nipples. Hank leaned up as Alex playfully held his finger up to him, took it into his mouth and sucked it.

"Shit…" Alex blinked down at him and gulped. "Shit…Hank…"

He smiled and ran his tongue over his love's fingers, lapping at the traces of Soy there.

Alex shoves his tongue into Hank's mouth. Hank tastes like wasabi, cherries and excitement. Alex groaned at the taste. Alex tongue explored every nook of Hank's mouth. The kiss grew needy and frantic, as each men fought for dominance and control. It didn't take long for Hank to overpower Alex and he pressed forward incessantly. They kiss hungrily, deep and wet and dirty. Alex leaned back for some much-needed oxygen.

After arranging all of the sushi over his Adonis, he stood back and looked at him.

Pieces of sushi, laying on banana leaves, dotted Hank's body and a rosette of pickled ginger was nestled in his navel. Wasabi dotted his nipples, which tingled in a way that was mildly uncomfortable, but also arousing.  
"You look so tasty." Alex said "You know," he mused. "If more meals were served like this, I suspect I would turn obese."

The brunet let out a chuckle, watching his Eros the entire time. The sushi was cool against his skin but he was even more aroused by it all.

"Are you going to just stand there and look at me?" Hank's voice was dark and deep with a craving that had yet to be satisfied. It sent a jolt to Alex's arousal

"I am savoring this moment and imprinted it to my grey cell," Alex knelt to kiss Hank. He kissed him with hungry possession, and his love kissed him in return, every bit as greedy for his taste. It made Hank half mad with lust and his cock as hard as hard as a ramrod. Alex broke away to kiss his throat, small, nipping kisses that make him gasp and shiver. He kisses his way to Hank's ear. Teeth nibbled the sensitive spot behind his ear before his lips replaced them, sucking gently on his skin

He leaned over and picked up a piece of salmon and dipped it in the soya and ate it. It was delicious.

"Want some?" the blond said huskily. He dipped a second piece and fed it to Hank with his hand.

Hank took the salmon into his mouth, sucking at Alex's fingers as he did so, his eyes darkening a little as he watched his lover. He could see his lover's his breath become a bit irregular.

Alex grabbed a bottle of sake and swigged. "Tip your head up."

Hank did so and he let him have a sip of sake. It taste like very dry white wine

"More?" Alex whispers, pouring another shot.

Hank nodded and Alex chugged the Sake down then Alex's lips on his. The cold, sweet Sake flow into his mouth. Hank swallows reflectively,

The enchanting blond did the same with a slice of the spicy tuna roll. Taking a piece himself and then feeding his lover with the utmost care and gentleness. He was also getting quite aroused, unsure if he would be able to keep it up to eat all of the sushi.

Hank loved how Alex was treating him, being so careful and gentle with him. He shivered, the heat of the arousal pooling in his stomach.

"Here" he said softly as his fingers slid down to grab a piece of eel resting on his chest "The unagi is particularly good."

Alex learned forward and took sushi from his fingertips, his hands gently stroking his forearm as his fingers sucked the sauce off of Hank's. His Adonis let out a soft sigh of bliss and shifted his hips slightly, trying to ease the growing heat in his spine

Hank's nipples stood, erect and hard, the flesh puckering his nipples already rosy with desire. The brunet noticed an impish gleam in his eyes, just before his lips slid over his nipple. His tongue laved over them, sucking and biting gently. The arousal began to burn and his fingers wound through Alex's hair and he began moaning his name. His hands moved up and pinned Hank to the table, stilling him.

He pulled back up and kissed Hank's collarbone, before finishing off his sake.

Hank gaped for air. "I can't believe you ate all that wasabi," he panted.

"Definitely stimulating," he replied, kissing his brunet deeply. Hank could taste the wasabi on his tongue and it burned in his mouth. His tongue licked past it, seeking his flavor, before he began sucking on his lower lip.

Hank's entire body was twitching madly and he didn't know how long he could endure the delicious torture. Pre-cum now sliding down continuously out of his pink cock.

Alex picked up a sushi and swiped the running pre-cum on Hank's member then up to his lips and run the wet sushi over his sinfully delicious lips making it glistens. Alex winks sultrily at him and then swallowed it in one gulp.

It is enough to make Hank break a sweat and for his desire to go wild!

"Umn…sweet and sour." Voice filled with sex, Alex gives him a little naughty smile...before he licks the remains of his cum of his finger and moans as he looks at him. The older male whimpered at the sight.

"Oh gods" sweet azure eyes now half-lidded gazed at the arousing scene, feeling the familiar coiling heat in his stomach. "God, Baby please" Every pore of his being is begging "Suck me"

Alex's eyes seemed to light up with a soft smirk as he watched his sweetheart's reaction, how his sweetheart wishes for him

The last piece, instead of picking up, Alex leaned down and picked it up with his teeth and held it out to his partner.

Hank groaned at that before leaning up to take part of the sushi in a quick bite that turned into a kiss...

He laid down with Hank, letting the kiss deepen. He laughed as their lips parted; the taste of fish still on them. Sushi kisses. "Delicious."

Alex laid down next to Hank before straddling him, crushing his lips on Hank's

"Nnh." Hank could taste the alcohol-soaked tongue and feels slightly tipsy with sake and passion. A rolling wetness of bitterness and sweetness, licking the caravan of his mouth, jostling with his tongue and mapping every corner of his mouth.

Alex stroked Hank's member fast, fingers dancing up and down his shaft. He kissed Hank's jawbones, going lower and lower, tracing his nipples, before circling his naval with his wet tongue.

Hank whimpers, bucking his hips into Alex's hands as his motions speed up.

"I'm close" Hank's words are slurred, his eyes glassy and unfocused, his breathing heavy. He's coming apart and it's a freaking beautiful sight. Alex leans forward and whispers into his ears:

"Come for me, sweet." He urged hoarsely, stroking Hank's cock hard and fast.

Hank couldn't have stopped even if he wished it.

"Alex!" Hank's cum spurted out, an arrow released from Cupid's bow. He lay there, lethargy making his muscles limp and his body soft.

Havok grinned. He loved knowing he could draw such sounds out of his lover. He continued for a few moments longer before nipping his way down lower, across Hank's stomach and lower still, swiping his tongue along the tip of his lover's cock.

Hank's shivered and moaned as he did that.

After running his tongue along his length several times (something Alex knew always made him crazy), he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. His other hand slid around to grip his magnificent ass, pulling his brunet toward him to take him deeper as he bobbed. Alex sucking a little harder and tighter...

"Oh, gods... Alex!" He bucked into Alex's mouth.

He clutched at the rugs, twisting them into knots and made small cries of delight as the pleasurable tension grew within him. When Alex slipped a wet finger into him, he scarcely noticed, and when he added another, gently stretching and stroking him from within, he truly thought it is possible to expire with pleasure. He gently used his fingers to part Hank further and uncover the center of Hank's pleasure. He pressed teasingly against Hank's prostate, making his lover moan delightfully and started rocking backwards again. Two fingers buried to the palm and fucking in and out, slamming Hank's prostate with increasing speed.

One final suck of his tongue , and he felt as if he had burst, waves and waves of delight racking his body as Hank called Alex's name. He was glad to please his partner, and knew how wild it drove Hank when he swallowed every drop, making sure to lick and suck him clean when he was done. Hank entire body was alive and on fire and now he wanted, no needed, to taste his Eros

"I love you so much" he said, rising over Hank as he lay spent and panting on the bed.

"Me too, love" Hank murmured, reaching up to touch Alex's cheek. He felt limp and sated, his limps turned to jelly.

Alex kissed him quickly, leaving the taste of his own honey-sweet juices on his lips.

"Now it's your turn, baby." Hank's voice was dark and deep with a craving that had yet to be satisfied and his blue irises fill with untamable lust. It made the blond harder than he thought possible.

Hank nudged him back before settling between Alex's knees, kissing his creamy skin as he worked his way toward the apex of his legs. Alex moaned and propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch him come tantalizingly close to his hotdog, the breath catching in his throat as his lover's lips placing kisses along his hardened length while Hank's hand strokes up and down the inside of his thigh. Not once does Hank break their eye contact as he noses Alex's testicles, nuzzling and teasing the delicate skin, savoring the sweaty, living smell of him. Hank smile, giving a long, slow and rough lick to Alex' erection, base to tip

His brunet lapped up the wetness already forming at his cock before deep throating, causing Alex to cry out and fall back against the rug. Before Hank, no one had been able to do that with this amount of enthusiasm before. Hank drove him close, but let up before he could come, leaving Alex gasping and frustrated. Hank's tongue flicked out, teasing Alex's head and his crown before swallowing him up again. Alex moan and brought his hands to the back of Hank's head in encouragement, threading his fingers through his soft hair as he continued to work him up to release. Hank kept his rhythm for a moment and then changed it completely, making Alex lose the build-up to his climax again and it was driving him crazy, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hank, please… please…"

The way his lips and tongue worked him was unlike anything Alex had ever experienced, sparkling with raw lust and hunger and Alex moan louder, until he spills deep down the scientist's throat, watches his lover swallow helplessly, a small amount of his seed trickling down Hank's chin, white against white skin.

Hank crawled up next to him and lavished his neck and throat, finding every sensitive spot.

"Ready to go again?" Alex asked coyly after recovering and grasped him in his hand. He hardly needed a verbal confirmation to know that Hank was, and moved to straddle him, lining himself with Hank's hole. Hank stares from under his lashes to scorching eyes that gaze back at him with love and lust.

When Alex entered him, there was no discomfort at all, but only a blissful friction that had made him sighs with delight. With each powerful thrust, he filled Hank completely, wonderfully. Hank loved the fill of Alex's skin against his, loved the workings of the muscles of his back as he held him, and the deep, rasping groans as he plunged into him. Instinctively he curled his legs around Alex's hips and moved with him, reveling in the tension that was building inside of him once again.

Abruptly he rolled into his back, bringing Hank with him so that he was sitting astride him

"There" he said, his eyes hooded and his breathing ragged. "Ride me"

With his hand against his chest, Hank sank down around him, throwing his head back as he rode him vigorously. Alex fills him more completely this way, and the sensation was more intense. Riding him, savoring Alex, savoring himself

Faster, and faster he rode him, Hank's heart thumping and his blood pounding and every scrap of his body intent on reaching orgasmic orbit with his love. Hank was close, so close, and when Alex reached up to stroke his cock, he climaxed again and brought Alex with him, roaring with animal intensity that thrilled his blond while Alex filled him with his seed.

Afterward, Hank held him close, his body curled against him and his arm protectively across his Eros. Alex listened to his breathing, slow and calm, and when he twisted around to face him, he saw his eyes are close and lips parted. With his brunet hair tangled around his face, his lips parted softly with the rhythm of his breathing and his feature relaxed and at peace, he had never look more content, nor more handsome. He doesn't want to wake his partner up, yet can't resist brushing his lips over Hank's in the gentlest of kisses.

"Love you, Hank" he whispered, barely breathing the words as he drifted to sleep.

Later, Hank kissed him awake and made love to him, their passion as fiery as before.


End file.
